


Portland State of Mind

by PaxieAmor



Series: I Know That You're In Love With Him [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Barton Singing Billy Joel, M/M, Slight Movie Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some folks like to get away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portland State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annagarny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annagarny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New York State of Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340637) by [annagarny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annagarny/pseuds/annagarny). 



> Follow up to "[The Day the Music Died](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400886)"

“It was so easy living day by day. Out of touch with the rhythm and blues…”

A warm smile curled Phil Coulson’s lips as he woke up, hearing his archer singing in the shower. They were both ordered to take a vacation after everything that had happened; Fury asked Coulson what he planned to do with the time. His answer had been simple.

“There’s a cellist I want to see in Portland.”

That’s where they were, in their tiny studio apartment in Portland, and where they would be for the next two weeks. They’d been too tired to do much of anything after arriving yesterday evening; they ended up changing into lounge wear—Clint had gotten Phil a new pair of Captain America pajama pants as a get well present and Phil was thrilled to finally be able to wear them—and curling up in bed. They didn’t have cable or satellite television in the apartment, opting instead to keep their collection of DVDs there; the only time they’d really have to watch a movie together would be when they were in Portland. They fell asleep catching up on series one of _Sherlock_ before the official US premier of series two.

Clint said he had series two DVDs already; Phil decided not to ask how.

“But now I need a little give and take. The New York Times, the Daily News…”

Phil sat up in bed, stretching a little as he listened to Clint’s rough baritone filter in from the bathroom. The man would sing everywhere if he could; more than once, Phil had caught him singing under his breath on missions, anything from Billy Joel to Nickleback and everything in between. He sang to Phil when he was in the hospital, after he’d woken up from yet another nightmare in which he’d lost his archer forever. The night he sang “House at Pooh Corner” was one Phil would remember with a fond embarrassment, as that had best helped him get to back to sleep. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

“It comes down to reality, it’s fine to me, ‘cause I’ll let it slide.”

Clint strolled out of the bathroom, naked, using a hair brush as a microphone as he danced through the bedroom. “Don’t care if it’s China Town or on River Side!” Phil lived for these little moments, when it was just the two of them and Clint wasn’t being Hawkeye. He was being Clint; the suave, sassy, adorkable (a phrase Phil had learned from Darcy that he secretly enjoyed) man who made stupid jokes just to make Phil smile, who cooked amazing French toast with some secret recipe that he refused to share, who danced around their Portland apartment naked, singing Billy Joel into a hairbrush.

“I don’t have any reasons! I left them all behind…” Clint turned towards Phil, smiled and gave him a wink. “I’m in a Portland State of Mind.” Phil laughed at him, shaking his head.

“Get over here, you idiot.”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
